denuofandomcom-20200214-history
Clashes
Sometimes in gameplay, especially concerning two or more of identical characters, players will find themselves in contexts that put them on more or less level ground - often if both players attack at the same time in these circumstances, they will cause a Clash, cancelling each other out. In most circumstances, the most optimal approach is to constantly change up your own beneficial contexts to avoid these, but should both players choose for it, they can cause several Clashes in a row, or Clash with two Climax moves of the same basic type - in effect, initiating a Clash Mode minigame which lends the winner a decisive edge, whether it be stunning the loser long enough to initiate a long combo or just dealing heavy damage directly. Flurry Occurs when repeated physical attacks, or two combo-based Climaxes, cancel each other out repeatedly. When it occurs, a DDR-esque rhythm bar appears for each player, with coloured icons corresponding to attack and defense for different buttons. By successfully hitting an attack icon with decent timing, a defence icon is spawned on the enemy's rhythm bar, with which they have to hit with similar or better timing to avoid taking damage. Once one player misses several defence icons in a row, they are left stunned and vulnerable to further, proper in-game attacks - similarly, Flurry can also be ended when both players fail to hit any attack icons for a period of time, or if one player backs out, putting them in a vulnerable position in exchange for avoiding further Flurry damage. As a successful Flurry session drags on, the rhythm bar and the animations of the onscreen characters rapidly increase in speed, gradually to ridiculous, literally impossible levels, making extended Flurries very much a thing of cooperation rather than competition (though it does come with the bonus of blowing way and lightly damaging nearby enemies at later levels). Tug o' War Occurs when repeated projectiles of similar strength run into each other, or two Climax-based projectiles are used. When this occurs, both fighters continue to throw additional projectiles into the center mass, moving it in one direction in favour of the other to ram it all into the enemy, dealing combined damage. When the Clash starts, each player is presented with a semi-circular wheel facing towards their enemy, with a section of it lit up - the player has to move the control stick as close to the centre of the lit section as possible and hold it there for a given amount of time (the closer the player is to the centre, the less time he has to hold it there) to add momentum to the centre mass and push it towards the enemy. Like Flurry, Tug can be cancelled by backing out or by both players failing to add to the Clash over a period of time - however, the centre mass still remains afterwards with its previous momentum, making it a very dangerous threat that can still be used to one player's advantage, or can still hit the retreating player if they took too long to back out. Quick Draw This occurs when two players begin preparing slow or chargable moves in close proximity to each other. Once a Quick Draw occurs, gameplay freezes for a moment, and the first player that reacts during the gameplay freeze attacks first, cancelling out the enemy's attack and dealing the usual damage. However, if neither player chooses to Quick Draw immediately, they both begin charging their attacks well beyond what they're capable of in standard gameplay - in effect, creating a game of risk and reward, and allowing players to choose between risking themselves to deliver a potentially singlehandedly game-winning attack, or to simply attack first and deal mediocre damage to avoid getting hurt.